


Medidas extremas para situaciones desesperantes

by kuromi1905



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, stable relationship, unexpected situations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905
Summary: "Se suponía que las cosas no podían ser peores, que no habría nada que pudiera ser mas humillante esto. Hasta que el cruel destino le  hiciera que tuviera que tragarse completamente sus palabras, haciéndola vivir la situación mas vergonzosa y absurda que jamas experimento a lo largo de su vida y de su no muerte...y todo gracias a un verano infernal capaz de poner a la archimaga mas poderosa de Azeroth de rodillas y que pondrían a prueba los peligrosos limites de su paciencia."





	Medidas extremas para situaciones desesperantes

Medidas extremas para situaciones desesperantes

 

Aquella noche estaba siendo como cualquier otra en Ogrimmar, con su típico calor seco y agobiante que se extendía como una plaga más allá de los límites de la ciudad. nada especial para la desalmada “Reina Banshee” que le era por demás familiar el caluroso clima de esas áridas tierras orcas y que en esos momentos se encontraba recostada tranquilamente en la espaciosa cama de su habitación privada sintiéndose como si estuviera atrapada bajo algún tipo de hechizo mortal que le impedía moverse de su lugar de manera tal que al mas mínimo moviente amenazaba con despertar la ira de la más temible criatura de toda Azeroth…con la diferencia que en vez de tratarse de una complejo encantamiento estaba atrapada en el férreo y casi desesperado agarre de su esposa, el Lord Almirante de Kul Tiras, que estaba prácticamente pegada al costado de su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y aunque la situación no parecía nada fuera de lo común, y hasta típico de una pareja de casados, ella hubiera deseado que en realidad fuera una trampa letal y no las suaves manos de aquella compasiva humana la que la retenían con insistencia en su lugar para así de alguna manera no sentirse tan patética como en esos instantes. Ya que se suponía alguien como ella, una despiadada guerrera que causaba temor en sus adversarios con solo dirigirle la mirada, no podía dejarse “humillar” de esa manera. Pero para su desgracia había cosas más importantes en juego que su preciado orgullo que la obligaban a tener que resignarse a ser la “almohada personal” de la maga más poderosa de Azeroth que era presa de las altas temperaturas de un verano casi infernal.

Es por ello que, y mientras escuchaba a esa fascinante mujer quejarse dormida del insoportable calor que la rodeaban y sentía como producto de ello se revolvía con incomodidad entre las sabanas y se apoyaba aún más en su pecho, sabiendo con total certeza que su “tortura” no acabaría hasta que los primeros rayos de la mañana volvieran a asomarse en el horizonte es que decidió hacer lo único que en esos momentos su “captora” le permitiría sin tener que moverse demasiado. Con un exasperado suspiro y un evidente fastidio plasmado en su rostro cerró sus ojos con fuerza, a la vez que relajaba a duras penas su cuerpo, en un intento por lograr algo parecido a dormir que gracias a la no muerte se había convertido en algo innecesario para ella, teniendo que conformarse con conseguir un leve descanso de su propia mente pero que sería suficiente para pasar con relativa calma lo que quedaba de la noche sin nada que pudiera perturbarla más de lo que toda aquella “vergonzosa” situación lo hacía…sin saber que terminaría por retractarse enormemente de sus palabras.

No supo cuántos minutos habían pasado desde que había cerrado los ojos hasta que sintió un cálido peso extra encima de ella, moviéndose perezosamente como si buscara acurrucarse ansiosamente sobre la extensión de su esbelta anotomía, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba con gran claridad un suspiro de gran alivio seguido del sonido del acompasado latir de un corazón que no hicieron más alterar enormemente a la oscura elfa que no tardo en abrir súbitamente sus ojos dispuesta a atrapar a aquello que se había atrevido perturbado su “sueño”. Llevándole lo que sería unos segundos hasta que sus agudos orbes carmesí se toparan, camuflado en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, con el causante de todo aquello…llevándose quizás la sorpresa más grande de su no vida.

Tendida cómodamente sobre ella, con sus piernas levemente enredadas en las suyas y su cabeza apoyada tranquilamente en el lado izquierdo de su torso muy cerca de su clavícula, estaba aquella virtuosa maga durmiendo plácidamente como si su cuerpo fuera una extensión más del colchón, completamente ajena a lo le rodeaba y menos aún a la atónita mirada de la Banshee clavada insistentemente sobre ella, como si lo que estaba haciendo no fuera ya menos que peligrosamente insólito.

Sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían e intentando obviar lo surrealista de la situación la confundida elfa, tratando de asegurarse de que todo aquello no era retorcida broma de su mente, se dirigió a su adormecida consorte en busca de alguna explicación para su completo olvido sobre “la importancia del espacio personal”: 

-Sera mejor que tengas una explicación para esto Jaina y espero que sea buena, ya es suficiente con que te pegues a mi cada noche – mascullo la mujer con notable molestia en su voz, aun sin poder creerse lo absurdo de la situación, mientras trataba de moverse debajo del cuerpo de la maga en un fallido intento por hacer que despertara. Haciendo que, con el pasar de los segundos, fuera tanta su impaciencia que terminara por tomarla de los hombros y comenzara a zarandearla con cierta brusquedad a la vez le decía en un tono más alto- abre los ojos quieres sé que me estas escuchado, ¡despierta! 

No tardo mucho para percatarse que, en esta ocasión, y para su suerte, su “plan” había funcionado, en especial al ver esa desordenada mata de cabellos blancos moverse lentamente sobre su pecho, seguido luego de una voz un tanto ronca que le decía:

-Mmm…déjame dormir…ya es suficiente con que tenga que soportar este maldito clima como para que vengas a fastidiarme en medio de la noche – le respondió la dueña de aquella melena platinada, todavía inmersa bajo los efectos de un sueño que poco a poco comenzaba a disiparse. Al momento en que, y mientras acomodaba con más insistencia el costado de su cabeza contra la fría piel expuesta del torso de su amada, dirigía una de sus manos hacia el agarre de la Banshee para así apartarla de ella y poder volver a dormir. 

\- Lamento mucho haber interrumpido tu sueño querida, sucede que nadie me dijo que me había convertido en parte de la cama. Ahora será mejor que me des una respuesta convincente antes de que te tire al suelo – replico la elfa, un poco más irritada que antes y con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz, mientras mantenía su agarre firme y esquivaba con suma facilidad los torpes intentos de la humana por alejarla. Exigiendo ahora algún tipo de explicación sobre el motivo extraño actuar de su consorte que a estas alturas rozaba con lo ridículo. 

Un pequeño momento de silencio se hizo eco en la habitación antes de que la hechicera confesara:

-Es que…hace mucho calor y tú piel es tan…refrescante…es agradable y así puedo dormir mejor – pronuncio aquellas palabras disgustada y todavía algo somnolienta, pudiendo percibirse leve matiz de vergüenza en su voz por la extrema medida que había tomado para así poder sobrellevar el agobiante calor que se pegaba a ella como una terrible peste. En el instante en que sus ojos se abrían lentamente para así fijar su mirada azulada en las facciones un tanto tensas de la mujer debajo de ella. 

-Ahora resulta que soy tu bolsa de hielo personal porque no puedes soportar un estúpido cambio de clima…que delicada resultaste ser esposa – le refuto la intimidante forestal de manera sarcástica y notoriamente indignada por la “ocurrente” explicación que había recibido de la maga sobre el porqué de sus recientes acciones. Pero a la vez sin poder evitar notar que por más extraño que pareciera todo esto había una gran sinceridad en esas palabras que no pudo ignorar provocando que poco a poco menguara su enojo hasta que, impulsada por su curiosidad y ganas de divertirse, agregara – Además hasta donde yo sé eres la archimaga más poderosa de Azeroth, creo que para ti sería muy fácil cambiar la temperatura de la habitación o la de tu propio cuerpo y no hacer esta…ridiculez – dijo aquello en un tono un poco más clamo. Al momento en que sus palmas abandonaban su furtivo agarre sobre los hombros de su esposa y comenzaban a descender suavemente por sus brazos, expectante a la ingeniosa replica que no tardaría en recibir.

-En primer lugar… estoy muy cansada para concentrarme en un hechizo. En segunda, disculpa por no tener tu insensibilidad a este calor infernal del que evidentemente no estoy acostumbrada. Y en tercera, si no te diste cuenta trato de contribuir a mejorar nuestra relación…un poco de contacto humano no te hará daño – argumento la joven mujer con seguridad y un dejo de ironía, siendo cortada en una ocasión por un profundo bostezo que no hizo más por sacar una pequeña risa burlona de aquella despiadada elfa que parecía divertirse con su “sufrimiento”, para que luego al terminar le dedicara a esta una sonrisa victoriosa junto a una mirada confiada a la de pálida cabellera rubia. 

-Creí que estaba más que claro que nuestra relación había mejorado, en especial hace dos noches…me parece que no dejaste dudas de ello cuando prácticamente te montaste encima de mí – afirmo la hábil estratega de manera astuta y divertida. En el instante en que sus orbes rojizos se fijaban con interés sobre las visibles marcas en el cuello de la prodigiosa humana que llevaba como un recordatorio de sus cada vez más frecuentes “muestras de afecto” y sin poder evitar que los finos dedos de una de sus manos tocasen con ávida delicadeza los moretones que resaltaban sobre aquella piel blanquecina. Solo para después añadir con un toque travieso - Y en cuanto al “contacto con otro ser vivo”, bueno…esta no es exactamente la manera en que me lo imagino.

\- ¿En serio?, pues siempre me dio la impresión que te gustaba tenerme “demasiado” cerca de ti cuando nadie está mirando Sylvanas – le cuestiono la diplomática mujer completamente descreída de aquella reciente afirmación y sin poder evitar estremecerse ligeramente ante el tacto gélido de su altiva esposa. A la vez que movía un poco su cabeza de forma tal que, apoyando su barbilla sobre el esternón de esta, sus encendidos ojos azules tuvieran una mejor vista de la impasible cara de la Banshee que no dudo en responder.

-Siempre tan atenta querida. Solo que “esta” no es la forma en la que me gusta tenerte encima de mí…una cosa sudada y quejosa, no es tan sexy que digamos– le dijo con su típico tono irónico y provocador, mostrando una expresión de cierto desagrado por los estragos las altas temperaturas habían causado a la siempre admirable belleza de su amante que no pareció agradarle para nada su comentario. Solo para que después agregara complacida - Aunque he de admitir que ese camisón de seda no te queda nada mal…aunque creo que te verías mejor sin él - pronuncio esas palabras a modo de un lascivo cumplido, mientras su ansiosa mirada estudiaba como esa fina tela resaltaban la curvilínea figura de la hechicera y su mano derecha bajaba peligrosamente hasta tocar el dobladillo de la prenda, rozando con sutil descaro la piel desnuda de uno de sus muslos.

-N-Ni lo sueñes. El hecho de que este muriendo de calor no significa que pierda el sentido de la decencia y la importancia de la ropa como cierta elfa exhibicionista –contesto la poderosa archimaga, rehusándose tajantemente a esa “inocente” sugerencia” a la vez que criticaba la para nada provocativa manía de la forestal por “dormir” en ropa interior que en esos instantes le eran de gran provecho. Mostrándose un tanto agitada por las caricias de su amada que se reflejaba a través del leve sonrojo de sus mejillas que no impidió que luego le recriminara ofendida por la falta de “empatía” de esta - además parece que ya olvidaste que las funciones de cuerpo vivo implican reaccionar a los cambios súbitos de temperatura y disculpa que por eso signifique no rendir con los estándares de belleza de los elfos. No todos tienen la suerte de estar siempre inmaculados como tú.

-Bueno ese es uno de los “beneficios” de la no muerte Jaina, no tienes que preocuparte por el clima. Aunque no deberías quejarte demasiado, sabes que no soy muy exigente, solo pido que mis amantes no parezcan como si las hubiera escupido un infernal – alego la Banshee de manera despreocupada y presumida, mientras la mano que aún estaba sobre el doblez del camisón de su consorte se deslizaba ahora por su espalda baja y su diestra jugueteaba con el único mechón dorado que aun perduraba en el níveo cabello de la “recatada” mujer que no podía evitar contentarse con las tiernas caricias que le brindaban. Para que después de unos segundos de silencio comentara con firme ironía - Y sobre tu “sentido de decencia” creo que ya lo perdiste hace tiempo, ya que se dé muy buena fuente que tú no eres del tipo pudorosa. Además, creo que eso ayudaría con tus problemas de temperatura, por lo menos no parecería que te estas sofocando en agonía.

-Por eso me es de utilidad que mi querida esposa tenga la temperatura corporal de un cubo de hielo…me evitas de muchos problemas - declaro la ingeniosa humana de manera animada y con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro, complacida por haber encontrado la “solución definitiva” para combatir el asfixiante calor de Ogrimmar. Solo para que luego, y al instante en que volvía a acomodarse en una posición relajante y de forma tal que persistente frio del cuerpo debajo de ella apaciguara la sensación de estar ardiendo en llamas, dijera en forma terminante - Ahora cállate y déjame dormir.

Un agradable silencio se apodero de la habitación después de la fatigada maga diera por terminada su “inesperada” discusión, dispuesta a conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas y a no volver a escuchar bajo ninguna circunstancia a su insufrible amada que para su grata sorpresa no parecía no haber puesto objeción alguna. Pero, como si fuera el pasatiempo de alguna fuerza divina, su paz y tranquilidad le serian cruelmente despojada en el momento en que sentía como unas manos heladas y familiares se colocaban con osadía más un poco más abajo de sus caderas, provocándola de manera tal que no pudiera evitar quedarse callada: 

-Sera mejor que saques la mano de ahí Sylvanas, no estoy de humor para eso ahora – gruño esta con notable molestia en su voz, cansada de la actitud burlona y descarada de aquella que llamaba esposa, mientras aun sentía el firme agarre de esas palmas ásperas sobre sus nalgas que no hacían más que hacer que las facciones de su rostro se endurecieran y que sus dedos se hundieran más sobre los fuertes hombros de esa exasperante mujer, como una clara señal de su creciente enojo.

-Solo pensé que si voy a dejar que me uses como tu bolsa de dormir yo también merecía algún tipo de…premio por mi gran bondad – argumento la feroz guerrera con gran tranquilidad y un dejo de malicia, ignorando por completo la “advertencia” de su irritada consorte a la vez que apretujaba con atrevida insistencia aquella apetecible zona del cuerpo de la humana, encontrando luego de unos segundos una halagadora excusa para sus “pecaminosos” impulsos - Además no es mi culpa que tengas un lindo trasero.

-Pues no te di permiso para tocarlo. Tenemos una reunión muy importante mañana y no quiero parecer un zombie por dejarte salirte con la tuya – le reprocho la archimaga para nada contenta con la inocente explicación de esa astuta elfa, al momento en que levantaba nuevamente su cabeza de forma tal que pudiera dedicarle una mirada severa y poco tolerante a la causante de su tortuoso desvelo en un frustrante intento porque su pequeño juego terminase. 

-Yo creí que ya no necesitaba permiso para eso mi dulce esposa. Y como interrumpiste mi “sueño reparador” tengo que entretenerme con algo hasta que amanezca – afirmo la Banshee, manteniendo su tono burlón y sereno, a la vez que le devolvía la mirada sin siquiera inmutarse y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que no hicieron más que enfurecer más a su querida consorte.

\- ¡Tu ni siquiera duermes!, solo buscas una forma de fastidiarme aún más – le recrimino esta, harta los engañosos juegos de la mujer mayor. Solo para que después de unos instantes en los que logro serenarse lo suficiente como para pensar astutamente sus siguientes palabras que, para su suerte, no tardarían en llegar junto con una voz cándida y una mirada ladina - Además nunca pensé que te llegara a gustar tanto mi trasero, ya que recuerdo haber escuchado hace algunos años que la “temible” jefa de guerra de la Horda estaba tan molesta de que arruinara sus planes que había dicho textualmente que “Jaina Proudmoore no es más que una hipócrita que juega a la diplomacia mientras está sentada sobre su enorme y flácido trasero trayendo destrucción a su paso cada vez que tiene una rabieta”.

Algo sorprendida por la inesperada y avispada contestación de la hechicera decidió se tomarse unos cuantos segundos para reflexionar lo que iba a decir, quizás porque nunca espero estar metida en este predicamento, o solamente para divertirse haciendo creer a la muchacha que había logrado derrotarla en su propio juego hasta que se decidiera a volver a hablar:

-Vaya, nunca creí que eras de esas personas que se dejaban llevar por un chisme estúpido. Pero, aunque fuera cierto uno puede cambiar de parecer con el tiempo, especialmente cuando lo conoces más de cerca – le replico la mujer con fingida sorpresa y una expresión sosegada en su rostro, sin siquiera haber apartado alguno de sus dedos los glúteos firmes de su amada que parecía un tanto resignada a ese posesivo agarre. Solo para que luego agregara a modo de ocurrente excusa -Y en mi defensa, se olvidaron de agregar que también había dicho “bien formado”.

-Aun así eso no te salvara. Pero si insistes en seguir comportándote como una maldita idiota entonces dos podemos jugar a este juego – sentencio la maga con seriedad en sus palabras, pero sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una perversa sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Al instante en que sus agiles manos se posaban sobre el cuello de la elfa para luego comenzar a subir lentamente por ella, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos con provocativa delicadeza sobre la garganta de su amante, para pasar después por su mandíbula y el contorno de aquellas afiladas facciones. Hasta por fin llegar al nacimiento de esas largas y encantadoras orejas sobre las cuales desataría su “cruel” venganza, atacándolas con toques suaves y juguetones que se extendían a lo largo de esos sensibles oídos, cuya sobre estimulación comenzó incomodar enormemente a su dueña al sentir como el trabajado cuerpo de esta se tensaba bajo de ella. 

-Sabes, la última vez que alguien me llamo idiota no termino muy bien que digamos. Creo que todavía lamenta mucho lo que dijo – le comento la oscura forestal de manera un tanto perturbadora y con su abrasadora mirada fija en su audaz consorte. Sin poder obviar por mucho tiempo la molesta, pero relajante sensación que esos cálidos dedos le producían, al punto tal que mascullo un tanto alterada- Y deja de jugar con mis orejas, sabes que soy muy sensibles y no me gusta que hagas eso.

-¿De verdad?, porque creo que en realidad te encanta que las toque. Hasta me recuerdas a un lindo gatito gruñón cada vez que las acaricio– le replico está a modo de burla y sin poder evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa ante la divertida comparación entre aquellos tiernos felinos y la malhumorada reina Banshee, mientras continuaba con su entretenida actividad. Para que luego de un corto silencio le cuestionara a la altiva mujer sobre su anterior comentario - Entonces ¿eso significa que tengo un trato especial por estar casada contigo?, ¿o es porque me amas en secreto, pero eres tan inútil para manejar tus sentimientos que tu enorme arrogancia te impediría admitirlo? – pronuncio esas palabras con un dejo peligroso sarcasmo en su voz que no tardo en causar una “violenta” replica por parte de su compañera, al sentir un doloroso pellizco sobre la suave carne de su trasero del cual no tardó en dejar cuenta de ello- ¡Oye!, eso dolió. 

-Y eso no fue nada querida, yo que tú no jugaría tanto con mi suerte Jaina. Solo que en este caso mantener la paz mundial requiere de ciertos…sacrificios – le advirtió la elfa con severidad en sus palabras, un tanto alivianadas por la pizca de ironía en estas. Solo para que luego, sintiéndose “sumamente insultada”, añadiera -Y me ofende que me compares con esas criaturas ordinarias. Soy la Reina Banshee, no una sucia mascota.

-Entonces deja de molestarme de una vez y prometo no volver a herir tu frágil ego “mi amada esposa” – le propuso la hechicera de manera razonable, pero todavía algo molesta por la represalia que había recibido, mientras sus suaves manos continuaban firmemente posadas sobre las orejas de esa majestuosa guerrera. Sin poder evitar luego agregar en tono mordaz - Y no te preocupes, guardare tu pequeño secreto. Nadie sabrá que realmente tienes sentimientos. 

Una pequeña pausa se hizo entre aquel par de orgullosas mujeres, mientras sus intensas miradas se batían en un silencioso duelo, hasta que algo parecido a un suspiro de cansancio se escuchó salir de los labios de la Banshee para que luego dijera:

-De acuerdo, tú ganas. Pero más te vale que nadie se entere de eso, tengo una reputación que cuidar – aceptando a regañadientes aparto sus manos de las atractivas nalgas de la obstinada humana, solo para después colocar una de ellas sobre las caderas de esta mientras la otra se estiraba sobre el espacio que había quedado libre en la cama a causa de la ocurrencia de quien ahora reposaba despreocupadamente encima de ella. Y sin poder resistirse a dejar en claro su descontento hacia la postura de su consorte- …Aguafiestas.

-Imbécil – le replico la joven mujer en tono alegre y con una triunfante sonrisa en su rostro. Al instante en que volvía acomodarse sobre el confortable cuerpo de su amada, apoyando sus manos con suavidad sobre sus hombros y asentando nuevamente su cabeza sobre el rígido pecho de esta de modo tal que el frio que le transmitía su piel pudiera aminorar el calor de su enrojecida cara. Provocando que poco a poco sus parpados se pusieran pesados y el sueño comenzara a arrastrarla a causa de la refrescante sensación de alivio que la invadía. 

Una pacífica afonía volvió a adueñarse en la habitación durante unos prolongados minutos, ocasionalmente rotos por el sonido de la acompasada respiración de la archimaga, hasta que aquella sombría elfa decidiera romper con ese agradable momento que a su pesar también disfrutaba:

\- ¿No vas a moverte verdad Jaina? –pregunto esta con creciente resignación en su voz, convencida que lo que estaba haciendo seria completamente inútil, a tal punto que no se sorprendió a no recibir respuesta alguna más que un leve ronquido por parte la adormecida humana. Causando que la pálida cabellera rubia dijera en tono monótono - Si, eso suponía. Eres demasiado testaruda cuando algo se te mente en la cabeza como para hacerte cambiar de opinión 

Una vez más el silencio volvió a hacerse eco del lugar, esta vez por escasos minutos, en los que la siempre inexpresiva Banshee se permitió dejarse llevar por aquel ameno momento, mientras el agarre sobre las caderas de su esposa se mantenía firme y los nudillos de su mano libre se deslizaba con suavidad a lo largo de la espalda de esta. No pudiendo evitar disfrutar durante el proceso de la reconfortante sensación de calidez que le traía el cuerpo vivo encima de ella, como así del armonioso sonido del latir de su corazón. Hasta que se viera obligada a cortar con todo aquello, diciendo:

-Descansa esposa, te espera un largo día mañana – pronuncio esas palabras con un afecto solo reservado para aquella fascinante mujer. Al instante en que se movía cuidadosamente de modo tal que le fuera más sencillo depositar un tierno beso sobre la parte superior de la nívea cabeza de su amada. Solo para que después, y como si se tratara de una tradición, arruinara aquel dulce momento con una oportuna amenaza que se encargaría de hacer realidad - Y ten por seguro que me la pagaras.

-Escuche eso – le contesto inesperadamente la adormilada archimaga, a la vez que se retorcía perezosamente sobre la anatomía de la forestal, para luego decir antes del sueño la reclamara nuevamente y a modo de súplica - Solo…prométeme que nunca volveremos a Ogrimmar en verano.

-Tienes suerte de que no estamos en Silvermoon…a estas alturas estoy segura ya tu hubieras derretido – comento la elfa de forma tal que no pudo evitar que una divertida pero entrañable sonrisa se formara en sus labios ante el solo imaginarse la posibilidad de ver aquello que consideraría un gran espectáculo, mientras ahora acariciaba el sedoso cabello de la humana desprovisto de su habitual trenza y cerraba sus ojos para así dejarse llevar hechizante sensación de calma a su alrededor. 

Estando muy consciente que no valdría la pena seguir luchando y que podría hacer nada más que resignarse a pasar lo que quedaba de la noche como la improvisada solución para combatir las altas temperaturas de un verano que habían orillado a la maga más poderosa de Azeroth a la desesperación. Teniendo el consuelo quizás de que podría disfrutar de la acogedora presencia del único ser que era capaz de ahuyentar sus demonios y hacer que sintiera algo más que el amargo dolor de su existencia…y por la cual estaría dispuesta a tragarse un poco de su orgullo como en esos instantes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola aquí nuevamente yo (si...la única, creo y espero que no, que escribe horribles fanfics en español para esta hermosa y creativa comunidad). En esta ocasión vengo a traer una pequeña historia un poco mas alegre y menos dramática , hasta con algo de humor ?), inspirado en el calor infernal del verano que tengo que vivir actualmente (si donde vivo es verano...y no es lindo), el cual me llevo a pensar lo mucho que me gustaría tener algo tan refrescante como cómodo en las noches en donde a veces parece que me derrito.
> 
> En fin dejo mis divagaciones para otro momento y espero que les agrade la historia y pueda sacarle alguna sonrisa, ademas de entretener claro esta. Nos veremos pronto.
> 
> PD: No me arrepiento de nada xDD


End file.
